Missing Colors
by Badgerkit
Summary: "Secret are well secrets and in my clan secrets mean life, especially if you are me... Do you want to know my secrets? Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. One is that I like toms... In a clan that is full of homophobic cats. Another, well, is that I'm color blind..." (Rated T for language and slightly mature themes. If you do not like m/m or f/f pairings than do not read)
**Hey guys, sorry for the extremely long wait for just the prologue I finally got to finishing it so here we go. The first real chapter will be up in two weeks at most.**

This definitely was not Starclan.

When Cygnuspaw had opened her eyes after dipping her muzzle into the Moonpool she had expected more than a black and white version of Shadowclan, she had expected the magical forest that Willowfern had told her about, she had at the very least had expected to see a star-pelted cat.

She got none of it.

Surrounding her were the regular pine trees that usually surrounded the Shadowclan camp that she was now standing in, everything was the same yet different. The trees were not their usual green color, the flowers that grew near the Medicine Cat den were not their usual pinks and reds, even her paws seemed a bit duller even though they were still the same black and white she had grown up with. All she saw was grey.

 _"Well this sucks"_ Cygnuspaw thought to herself, suddenly regretting how exited she had been to be a Medicine Cat. _"This is so boring. What am I supposed to do while I wait to end this stupid dream...I guess I'll just wait here."_

She looked around trying to find a comfortable spot to lie in, continuing to take in the strange details around her. Suddenly a realization came upon her, _"Wait a second does this mean that I have not been accepted as a Medicine Cat apprentice._ _This cannot be happening! Will I be exiled from the clan because of this! I do not want to be exiled..."_ She lost all trace of thought when a sudden scent hit her muzzle instantly calming her down.

The scent was strange yet somewhat soothing, it smelled like Windclan but it was not as overpowering and disgusting as it usually smelt. It had a sweet tinge of berries and mint in it, almost as if a Windclan kit had decided to enter the Medicine Cat den and roll around in the herbs.

She needed to find the source of the smell.

Cygnuspaw weaved through trees, jumped over stray puddles, and even ignored the frog that had walked right into her paws; all she wanted was to follow the scent. She continued on her ill-induced trip even walking straight through the Thunderclan border and over the Windclan border into Windclan territory where the scent seemed to be the strongest.

Abruptly, she stopped, finally realizing where she was. _"What am I doing, I shouldn't be chasing after a scent, I should be trying to find a way to be accepted by Starclan..."_ she yelled at herself.

"Don't stop" a voice suddenly called out startling Cygnuspaw "Carry on your journey, do not worry about rejection, we have already accepted you and this is merely your first mission..."

"Why" she called out to the voice but to no avail."Fine. I guess I'll continue on my so-called 'mission'" Cygnuspaw huffed to herself before continuing on and walking straight into the Windclan camp.

 _"Where is that stupidly good smell coming from?"_ Cygnuspaw looked around at the strangely empty atmosphere while taking a wif at the air "The nursery!" she suddenly called out having realized the scent was seemingly stronger around the area.

She walked towards the assumed empty nursery and entered it in a hustle. "A kit!" she yelled loudly when she spotted the huddled form of a small brown kit in the corner.

"What do I do?" she continued to yell loudly as she paced around the nursery entrance with her back to the now awake kit that she was unaware of. "Do I wake it up or..."

Cygnuspaw turned around when she felt a tail unexpectedly touch her. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a pair of bright yellow eyes.

* * *

 **Allegiance:**

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:**

Oakstar-Russet furred tom with white back paws and yellow eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Rainclaw- A large,muscular grey tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice,Redpaw

 **Medicine cat:**

Willowfern-Grey and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice,Cygnuspaw

 **Warriors:**

Darkpelt-Large dark grey tom with light grey markings on his face and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Mosseyes: Light grey tom with black ears, socks and rings around his eyes. Has leaf green eyes.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Rosepelt-Red she-cat with white socks and muzzle. Has amber eyes.

Skywing-light grey she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes.

Apprentice,Featherpaw

Pinefang-brown tom with blue-green eyes and long front teeth.

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Goldenmask-Black she-cat with half of her face being gold, gold paws, and a gold tipped tail. Has amber eyes.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Addertail-A tan and white tom with a black tipped tail and a black diamond on his chest and green eyes.

Birchleaf-White and black tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Bluelight-Blue-black she-cat with smooth fur and a white ear.

Graysky-A large,bulky, scarred, tom-like light grey she-cat with darker grey splashes and blue eyes.

Apprentice,Foxpaw

Muddystripe-Dark brown tom with chestnut stripes and blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Brownpaw-Light brown tom with a darker brown undertone,black socks, one black ear and his tail tip is black. Has green eyes.

Foxpaw-Pure black tom with black eyes.

Featherpaw- Light copper brown tom with darker brown and black spots. Green eyes.

Ashpaw-Dark grey tom with a splotch of light grey and green eyes.

Nightpaw-Black furred she-cat with a splash of white on her tail and light green eyes.

Leafpaw-Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Cygnuspaw-A slightly curly black furred she cat with white spots on her muzzle and paws. She has yellow eyes.

Redpaw-Fluffy red-brown tom with green eyes.

 **Queens:**

Duskvapor-A creamy tan she-cat with the tips of her toes, tail, ears and muzzle being white. She has ice blue eyes.

Leapordshade-Long black she cat with stern green eyes(Kits:Tigerkit and Blackkit)(Adopted kit:Silentkit)

Dawnfeather-Light grey she-cat with brown paws and green eyes.(Kit:Ebonykit)

 **Kits:**

Ebonykit-black she cat with brown patches,one brown rear leg, one brown front paw and bright blue eyes with green flecks.

Tigerkit-A black furred tom with faint tabby markings and green eyes

Blackkit-A black furred she cat with dark tabby markings and yellow eyes.

Silentkit-A sleek,white furred tom with a bobbed amber eyes.

 **Elders:**

Snakespeck-A dark grey ragged she-cat with green eyes.

Shadefur-A graying black tom with forest green eyes, a scarred flank and a torn right ear.

Clearshade-Cream she-cat with black paws and pale blue blind in one eye.

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader:**

Scarletstar-A deep red she-cat with black socks, a black muzzle, black ears, and amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Snakescale: Slightly larger then normal tan tom with light brown spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

Speckledrose-A brown,white, and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Rustheart- A dark red and thin tom with blazing green eyes.

Apprentice,Wildpaw

Whitebird- A small white tom with brown socks and tail. Has amber eyes.

Softwind-A tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice,Bigpaw

Dawnpelt-Black she-cat with tan paws, tail, and underbelly. She has amber eyes.

Thornfrost-A golden-brown mottled tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Longleg-A large tan tom with abnormally long legs and blue-grey eyes.

Apprentice,Slashpaw

Fallowfern- light grey she-cat with blue mask,socks,ears, and tail tip. Has dark green eyes.

Sharptooth-A black tom with light grey stripes and yellow eyes.

Spineblaze-Black furred tom with a golden belly,ear tips,and striped amber eyes with gold flecks.

Lavendertear-Light copper-brown tabby with a white chest,belly, and paws. Has dark blue-purplish eyes.

Apprentice, Ratpaw

Hiddenstorm-Medium brown mottled tom with white stripes and blue eyes.

Shadeflame-Brown tom with black belly fur and legs. Amber eyes.

Antheart-Rusty red tabby with white patches on her eyes,belly and toes. Has a long tail, White ears and 6 toes on one paw. Has green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Wildpaw-A dark brown tom with a golden brown underbelly and yellow eyes.

Rabbitpaw- A pure white, fluffy tom with green eyes.

Heatherpaw-Leggy light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Slashpaw-Large dark brown almost black tabby tom with amber eyes and long front claws.

Ratpaw-Brown she-cat with amber eyes and sharp claws.

Bigpaw-Large, muscular smoky grey tom with large amber eyes.

 **Queens:**

Sedgefoot-A large footed, grey and white she-cat with light green eyes.(Kit:Jumpkit)

Seedwhisker-A dark grey she-cat with a white stomach and white stripes. Has green eyes and long whiskers.(Kits:Bluekit and Emberkit)

Hollysnow-Black she-cat with silver-gray splashes and white socks. Has green eyes.(Kits:Littlekit and Darkkit)

 **Kits:**

Jumpkit-Pale grey she-cat with light green eyes.

Bluekit-Blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Emberkit-Russet and ginger swirled she-cat with yellow eyes.

Littlekit-Light silver-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Darkkit-Dark brown tom with a white tipped tail and yellow eyes.

 **Elders:**

Bunnyheart-Pure white tom with pale green eyes and long whiskers

Floatbreeze-Small built golden-brown tabby with brown stripes,long fur and amber eyes

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 **Leader:**

Cinderstar-Dark grey tom with black flecks and amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Icestorm-White she-cat with a grayish wash and cold blue eyes.(replacement for Sunblaze)

Apprentice,Whitepaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

Seedtail-A white splotched tom with a stubby tail and green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Wolfcry-Small light grey tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Apprentice,Lightpaw

Brackenspots-Pretty,fluffy white she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Skystorm-White tom with grey paws and blue eyes.

Apprentice,Treepaw

Gingerspice-A dark ginger she-cat with brown and white speckles around her one blue and one green eye.

Shrewspeck-A brown tom with white specks and amber eyes

Apprentice,Needlepaw

Shredear-Slender tan female-like tom with amber eyes and shredded ears.

Scorchstripe-Pale yellow tom with two russet stripes running down his flank. Has green eyes.

Sparrowclaw-Dark ginger tom with white paws and tail brown eyes.

Apprentice,Amberpaw

Dewfall-Small muscular silver-blue tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice,Darkpaw

Spottedfang-Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Treepaw-Brown tom with faint tabby markings and dark amber eyes.

Needlepaw-Brown she-cat with tabby markings and pine green eyes.

Whitepaw-White tom with aggressive dark blue eyes.

Lightpaw-White tom with light blue eyes

Amberpaw-Light brown she-cat with white socks and bright amber eyes.

Darkpaw-Dark brown and black tom with white belly fur and dark green eyes.

 **Queens:**

Emberfang-White she-cat with splashes of ginger and blue eyes.(Kits: Fadekit and Cederkit, Adopted:Birchkit)

Sunblaze-Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Kits:Lightningkit and Cloudkit)

Pebblefur-Tan she-cat with dark brown and grey yellow eyes.(Kit-Bumblekit)

 **Kits:**

Fadekit-A light grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes

Cederkit-A all ginger tom with blue eyes.

Birchkit-A white tom with black paws,ears and tail tip. Has amber eyes.

Lightningkit-Dark grey tom with blue eyes.

Cloudkit-White she-cat with green eyes.

Bumblekit-Pale yellow tabby she-cat with one black ear and green eyes.

 **Elders:**

Smokebreeze-Light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Adderbite-Young golden tabby tom with paralyzed back legs. Has blue eyes.

Stumpear-Old tortoiseshell she-cat with a missing ear and green eyes.

Mistheart-Pale grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader:**

Wispstar-A wispy black tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Galestrike-agile dark grey tabby tom with a white tail tip and yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**

Ripplesong-Light grey she-cat with a black tipped tail. Has one blue eye and one white,blinded,eye.

Apprentice,Sunpaw

 **Warriors:**

Tumblefeather-white she-cat with black patches and bluish-green eyes.

Apprentice,Rockpaw

Darkclaw-A midnight black tom with one blue eye and one green eye.

Duckstrike-A brown tom with a black mask over his eyes. Has amber eyes.

Apprentice,Eaglepaw

Bluetail-A blue-grey she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye.

Ravenwing-A black she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Wolfpelt-A grey tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice,Nightpaw

Stormsky-Dark grey tom with darker grey stripes and amber eyes.

Sagetail-Grey she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.

Apprentice,Blackpaw

Troutfur-Brown tom with blue eyes.

Mosswhisker-Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice,Manglepaw

Birdwing-A fluffy cream she-cat with darker stripes. has burning blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Nightpaw-A small fluffy black she-cat with amber eyes.

Eaglepaw-Chocolate and white tom with blue eyes.

Rockpaw-Muscular tan tom with white socks and amber eyes.

Sunpaw-White she-cat with ginger swirls and bright green eyes.

Blackpaw-Black tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Manglepaw-Black tabby tom with yellow eyes. Has one mangled leg.

 **Queens:**

Flowerstep-Dark brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.(Kit:Flashkit)

Brookpelt-pale brown she-cat with black tabby markings and bright blue eyes.(Kits:Swiftkit,Blossomkit)(Adopted:Reedkit)

Quicknose-Grey she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes.(Kits:Sunkit and Willowkit)

Splashfoot-White she-cat with ginger splashes and paws. Amber eyes.

 **Kits:**

Flashkit-A light brown tom with darker brown stripes on his back,has a white belly and amber eyes.

Willowkit-White she-cat with blue eyes.

Swiftkit-Lanky silver tom with white paws and chest. Has blue eyes.

Blossomkit-Brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

Reedkit-Russet and white tom with green eyes.

Yellowkit-Yellow tom with grey and white socks and one amber eye and one blue eye.

 **Elders:**

Goldentooth **-** Black tom with gold patches and amber eyes. Has long misshapen teeth.

Piketalon-A ginger and white tom with blue eyes.


End file.
